


What Is Said, What Is Meant

by Annaelle



Series: Malec Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, These two go from angst to fluff in .2 seconds, based on the new Malec promo, couldn't get it out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaelle/pseuds/Annaelle
Summary: Short Drabble inspired by the new promo for Malec in S02.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something quick I wrote on my phone while at work, so it's unbeta'd, so I apologise for any errors and/or OOC behaviour for either of our boys. 
> 
> I just needed this out of my head. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Love, Annaelle

“ _Between what is said and not meant, and what is meant and not said, most love is lost.”_  
 _—Kahlil Gibran_  
—

“I would do _anything_ for you… But I will not risk your life, Alexander.”

Alec stared at Magnus, jaw sagging as he attempted to come to terms with the words that had fallen from the warlock’s lips—as he desperately attempted to grasp at anything that could give him some kind of _leverage_ in the conversation, to make Magnus see that this was the only way.

His life was a price he was willing to pay if it meant they’d get Jace out safely.

Why couldn’t Magnus see that?

“Magnus,” he breathed, unsure of what he planned on saying, tentatively reaching out towards the warlock, barely repressing a flinch when Magnus pulled his arm away from Alec’s touch, expression cold and detached in a way Alec had never seen him look before. 

His heart ached, but he kept his hands to himself and swallowed thickly before speaking again. “Jace is gone. He's in trouble, Magnus. I can't do a damn thing about it—do you know… Can't you—” he broke off with a frustrated huff and spun on his heel, dragging his fingers through his messy hair in agitation.

“I need to do this, Magnus. _Please_. He's my brother—my _Parabatai_. I love him.”

He realized it had been the wrong thing to say as the words fell from his lips.

Magnus’ entire body stiffened, and something changed in his eyes, darkening them before his expression froze into a mask of cold indifference. “I've already told you I wouldn't do it,” Magnus replied icily. “Now I think we’re done here.”

Alec stuttered, gaping as Magnus turned his back on him, silently begging his mouth to open, to say something, _anything_ to stop Magnus from leaving.

_Why was he always saying the wrong thing?_

“Magnus, wait—” Alec rushed after the warlock, who was almost out of the room by the time Alec managed to make his body cooperate. “That's not what I—I didn't mean— _shit_! Would you just— _stop_!”

Magnus spun around, eyes wide and surprised, as Alec cried out, “What do you _want_ from me?!”

He cringed internally at the desperation in his voice, because that had _not_ been what he was trying to say. He'd been trying to explain that what he felt for Jace was _different_ , was _nothing_ like what Magnus made him feel, that just because he loved Jace didn't mean he didn't love Magnus too, in wholly new and exciting ways—

Damn it, why couldn't he have said that?

He couldn’t tell what Magnus was thinking _at all_ , and he didn't know what to do with that, because Magnus had never made a secret of his feelings—good or bad—and he didn't know how to fix it. When Magnus did speak, he sounded calm, collected and in control in a way Alec could barely fathom, because he felt as though he was falling apart at the seams and he was barely holding himself together.

“At the moment?” Magnus said gravely, raising one perfectly arched a eyebrow at Alec. “ _Nothing_.”

Alec stood frozen beneath the heated scrutiny of Magnus’ gaze for what felt like an eternity before the other man sighed and shook his head, rubbing his fingertips against his temples before he added, “I can't do this right now, Alexander. Maybe… Just… Not right now.”

With that, he turned away and conjured up a portal with a lazy flick of his hand, and his entire posture screamed exhaustion and weariness and Alec had never cursed his own stupidity more.

“No,” he whispered quietly, “Magnus, don't go. We need to… I need to—”

“What about what _I_ need?” Magnus snapped, stalking forward angrily to poke his ringed finger against Alec’s chest. “You ask what I want from you—but I've always been _very_ obvious about what I wanted from you, Alec. It should be me questioning what you want from me! Because let's make one thing _very_ clear, darling—I _want_ to help you, but I am _not_ your pet warlock. Just because I fell in love with you does not mean I a—”

“You're in love with me?”

Alec's whisper was so quiet he was surprised Magnus heard him at all—he could barely hear his own thoughts above the pounding of his heart, fingers twitching lightly where they were wrapped around Magnus’ wrist. Magnus’ expression softened, and Alec couldn't help but tilt his head into his touch when the warlock lifted a hand to caress Alec’s cheek.

“You stupid Nephilim,” Magnus chuckled affectionately, taking a careful step closer to him. “Of course I'm in love with you. You drive me mad, and you know how to piss me off like no one else ever has, but I do love you still. You think I'd risk humiliating myself in front of the entire Clave for just anyone?”

Alec didn’t reply—he'd not even though about what happened at the wedding like that—but relaxed with a relieved sigh when Magnus tugged him into a tight embrace. Magnus’ arms around him were strong and steady and for a moment, Alec didn't feel as though he was falling to pieces anymore.

And even if he did, he knew Magnus would be there to help him put himself back together again. 

“I didn't mean that I loved Jace more than you,” he whispered finally, after they'd stood swaying in their tight, intimate embrace for an indeterminate amount of time. “You know that, right?”

“I know, darling,” Magnus replied softly, turning his head slightly to press a light kiss to the underside of Alec's chin. “You are not the only one who struggles with words and feelings sometimes, is all.”

Somehow, that made Alec feel marginally better about his atrocious social skills, and he simply nodded before pressing his lips against Magnus’ forehead. “As long as we're in this together, trying to work this out _together_ , we’ll be fine. I think.” 

He felt Magnus’ chest vibrate with silent chuckles against his and huffed, drawing back a little to glare at the warlock.

Magnus simply grinned back at him and shook his head. “You're precious, Alexander. And _mine_.”

The note of possessiveness in Magnus’ voice sent a shiver of want down his spine and Alec groaned a little at the wicked grin on Magnus’ face before the warlock lifted himself up on his toes and pressed his lips to Alec’s and he promptly lost any and all train of thought.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered a while later, after they had managed to peel themselves off of each other, as they walked hand-in-hand down the long corridor that lead back to the Institute.

“Yeah?”

“I'm still not enabling your suicidal tendencies, and I still think it's a stupid plan.”


End file.
